


We are going down swinging

by Iamhowlingmad



Series: We are going down swinging [2]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drawing, Fanart, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamhowlingmad/pseuds/Iamhowlingmad
Summary: That's a quick draft of the design of the boys.You'll find a short notes for each of them, I'm leaving them just to give more 3d image of them. ;)I tried to base it both on the movies and tv series.I know it's not perfect but I think they're cute.Hope you like it too.
Series: We are going down swinging [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934659
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	We are going down swinging

**Author's Note:**

> That's a quick draft of the design of the boys.  
> You'll find a short notes for each of them, I'm leaving them just to give more 3d image of them. ;)  
> I tried to base it both on the movies and tv series.  
> I know it's not perfect but I think they're cute.  
> Hope you like it too.

[](https://freeimage.host/i/2cyu6X)

Too much hair gel and cologne toped with lots of toxic masculinity? Yeah, that's Skipper. He may seem like an ass at first, but when you get to know him, you'll see that he is just an insecure ball of fluff. He is your typical macho man who is too afraid to show his real emotions.

[](https://freeimage.host/i/2cyInI)

Kowalski is just a bundle of nerves powered by caffeine and sugar. He does have a serious problem wiht smoking and alkohol but he won't admit that. He falls in love very easily and always ends up heartbroken. He is pretty depressed person but he always hides it with bad puns and cringy sense of humor.

[](https://freeimage.host/i/2cyTGt)

Rico might looks and seems scary and intimidating but deep inside he is just a limp noodle. He is on the verge of mental breakdown 90% of a time. He is very much autistic and deals (or not *he he*) with DID. He does have problems with aggression towards himself and others so you must be careful around him.

[](https://freeimage.host/i/2cyxZN)

Private is not a sweet inocent kid anymore and as much as he tries to stay that way there are enormous amounts of anger inside of him. He tries to stay positive no matter what but it becomes more and more difficult.


End file.
